


A Little Swim

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [6]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Jamie decides to be a little cheeky when taking a swim in the TARDIS pool
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Little Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys. I really do. And I like the idea of, before they are together, either one of them becoming flustered with the flirting of the other.
> 
> Needless to say, in this, Jamie is not subtle. Usually I characterize Jamie as the reluctant/shy one that needs to be drawn out. But here...I decided on a different approach. I think it is funny.
> 
> Side note: this is NOT apart of the continuity I've established for them, I just collect all of my Two/Jamie fics under one banner.

The first time Jamie tries to swim in the TARDIS pool, he did so without a swim suit. The Doctor was very surprised needless to say.

"Jamie," he said whilst trying to advert his gaze, "there is quite the expansive wardrobe. I'm fairly certain there is swimwear."

Jamie, while still learning how to swim, did very well with floating on his back. Through his fingers, the Doctor saw Jamie's mischievous smirk as he drifted passed.

"That a fact?"

The Doctor felt his cheeks warm up and he pointedly looked up at the ceiling and coughed.

"I'm sure that there is something that would fit you."

He could hear the water rippling as Jamie propelled himself.

"Oh," Jamie said, playful, "I'm comfortable like this."

Before he could stop himself the Doctor replied, "well you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of."

There was a beat and then he heard Jamie giggle and he felt all the more shocked and bashful at that little slip.

There was a slosh and he peeked down to find Jamie resting his arms on the edge of the pool looking up at him with a grin.

When the Doctor didn't look away Jamie winked.

"Thanks for noticing. Next time we should swim together."

The Doctor's heart beats increased and he swallowed, "uh, yes, no, I mean...I'll just...leave your towel over...here."

He quickly tossed the towel over the arm of one of the lounge chairs and rushed out the door, hearing Jamie's giggles behind him.

The Doctor refused to think on how handsome Jamie was, and decided to occupy himself with his recorder and tinkering.


End file.
